The present invention relates to gas turbine engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to liner segments for a gas turbine engine.
The operating environment for gas turbine engines is extremely harsh. Vibrations due to normal use at operating speeds are extreme. Additionally, the operating temperature experienced by some engine components is extremely high. Vanes are among the many components that experience wear in the engine due to vibrations and high temperature. Thus, liner segments between the vanes and an engine casing are used to reduce wear. However, current liner segment designs utilize a full ring which is initially mounted within the engine casing. Vanes are inserted into the liner segment and casing one vane at a time, which makes it difficult and time consuming to assemble and disassemble the vanes with the liner segment.